


Moments To Cherish

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean's pregnant and cranky, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Seth's highly amused, a moment of cuteness shared by the expecting couple, m-preg, mention of family and building a future together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean's pregnant and about ready to pop, and things are getting harder and harder. But Seth's right there by his side and they are making the most of it.Just a cute little fic where Seth takes care of his moody pregnant partner.





	Moments To Cherish

“Seth… _Seth!”_

Seth was startled awake when he was shook aggressively, the tense voice of his partner putting him on edge instantly as his sleep hazed mind woke up a little. He rubbed his eyes, blinking them open and tried to look as alert as possible.

“Babe…What is it? What’s wrong?” Seth’s moved his body to his side, his arm enveloping Dean’s waist who laid besides him. There was a grimace on the blue eyed man’s face and he was biting at his lip clearly trying to hold in the rant that was more than ready to spill out of his lips. Dean looked agitated and miserable. It instantly put Seth in a protective mode even if he suspected it wasn’t anything serious. This far in Dean’s pregnancy, he was more than accustomed to Dean’s weird moods at the weirdest times but that didn’t stop him from being a worrywart. 

“Dean, what’s wrong? Are you in pain? Is the baby okay?” Seth spread his palm over Dean’s bump, rubbing his hand gently in soothing circles trying to comfort the distressed man. He knew it always calmed Dean down, so it had become more of a habit by now.

Seth watched as Dean looked at him with a helpless expression, then a small pout formed on his lips that looked miserable yet adorable at the same time. How was that possible Seth didn’t know. Dean let out a loud huff, his voice whinny and annoyed as he said, “I want to pee for the millionth time but since I’m so fucking fat I can’t even get up! Can you fucking believe that? What the actual fuck?”

Seth tried to stop the laugh that erupted out of his mouth, he really did. But then Dean was shooting him an annoyed glare and Seth was trying to avoid his wrath by covering it up with a fake cough. His lips still stretched into a smile, because Dean was just too adorable. Even if he looked miserable and complained all the time, Seth had never found himself this attached to his partner emotionally and physically as he had ever since he found out Dean was with his child. It was something so unexpected, something that changed the dynamic of their whole relationship. But Seth was grateful for the experience each day. His life was so dull before Dean graced it with his chaotic presence. This pregnancy wasn’t planned, but Seth never regretted a day ever since Dean told him Seth had knocked him up during one of their random hook ups. It made Seth see Dean in a different light, more than just a fuck buddy. It made Seth think about a home he bought with the idea of raising a family with the man who he considered one of his best friend. With whom he had a connection, a spark that never died no matter how many ups and down they faced during these last few years. Now that he laid here with Dean in their bed, in the security of their home, all he could think about was how life surprised him in the best way possible.

_“Seth!”_

Seth was lost in his head when Dean yelling his name brought him back to the reality, which was Dean holding onto his arm in a tight grip as he groaned pathetically. Seth shook his head and quickly got up, he bent down and guided Dean’s arms around his neck as he mumbled,  _“Come on, I got you”_   before pulling straight and bringing Dean up with only a little struggle. 

Dean was wobbly on his feet a little, Seth kept his grip on Dean until he was steadily standing. Then he looked into the face of his partner and offered, “Come on, I’ll take you in there.”

Dean rolled his eyes but didn’t refuse. He let Seth wrap an arm around the small of his back and guide him towards the bathroom, his other hand holding onto Dean’s who let out a little whimper as pain shot through his back. “Fuck.” 

Seth stopped as he watched Dean with concern. He knew Dean had issues with his back ever since he got heavy, but they were just a couple of weeks away from Dean’s due date. So he watched everything with a cautious. Not wanting anything to happen to his partner or child in any case. Dean made fun of him all the time for being so overly protective, but he was never annoyed. So Seth knew a part of Dean enjoyed all the extra attention and care as well.

“’s fine. Just my back killing me as usual.” Dean mumbled out, starting back towards the bathroom as Seth followed him. “I’m sorry, Babe.” Seth offered lamely, not knowing what else to say. Dean laughed at him, eyes twinkling a little as he looked into Seth’s eyes. “You sure weren’t sorry when you were having a field day with my ass. I let you put your dick in me, and you put a baby in me. Asshat.”

Seth laughed and shook his head, reaching down to lightly slap at Dean’s ass. “Shut it. Like you weren’t looking to trap me for life. You love me.”

Dean grinned and pressed his lips against Seth’s, “I sadly do. And good to know you are trapped for life.” Dean winked when he pulled back, then his expression changed. “Shit…Help me out or I’ll piss on you…”

Seth was quick to help Dean inside the bathroom, then Dean was shushing him out, rolling his eyes when Seth hesitated. “I’ll be fine,  _Dad_. I can manage to sit on the toilet by myself.”

Seth walked towards the sink and waited. A few seconds past and he was breaking into a laughter once again as Dean started whining from where he was stuck on the toilet.

“Fuck off, ‘s not funny. I seriously can’t get up. This is embarrassing. Come here and help me. ‘s all your fault anyways. Asshole.” 

Seth shook his head and walked back towards Dean, helping his partner up and kissing his pouty lips as Dean glared at him and whined some more. Seth surely wouldn’t trade this life for any other. 


End file.
